Desktop widgets (i.e., icon) are interactive virtual tools that provide single-purpose services such as showing the user the latest news, games, a dial pad, email, simple message service, the current weather, the time, a calendar, a dictionary, a map program, a calculator, desktop notes, photo viewers, or even a language translator, among other things. These icons may be in the form of an image formatted using a Portable Network Graphics (PNG) format, a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format, a Graphics Interchange Format (GIF) or some other suitable bitmap image format. These bitmaps are made up of a plurality of pixels that are colored according to one or more red, green, and/or blue values applied separately or in combination.